Episode 5506 (14th January 2010)
Plot Mark doesn't believe his family has the right to judge him. He protests he's not a bad man as he didn't run away from Faye - he was running from himself. When Natasha reveals Mark and Faye are still married, a devastated Maisie realises she, Nathan and Will aren't Mark's legitimate children. Maisie feels ashamed for falling in love with her own brother and takes it out on Mark before falling to the floor in a heap again. Mark explains how Faye found out where he lived after seeing his picture in Horse & House and he never knew about Ryan until then but he couldn't abandon his son twice. He admits over the past few months, he's come to realise he never stopped loving Faye. Maisie storms out and Nathan follows. Faye searches for Ryan. She leaves him a voicemail begging him to call her back and to come home. Meanwhile, Ryan sits alone in the woods. At Home Farm, Mark sits alone in the dining room. When Natasha walks past, he asks what happens now. Natasha insists their children come first, so she'll stay at Home Farm with them and he'll leave and never come back - if he has nothing, it's because that's what he deserves. Mark wants to see Will but Natasha refuses. She orders Mark to be out of the house before their youngest son gets home, otherwise, he'll never see her or Will again. Nathan and Maisie sit in a car in the middle of nowhere. After Maisie is sick again, Nathan asks her if anything untoward has ever happened between her and Ryan. Maisie states she's never had sex with Ryan but she did want to. As Natasha looks for Nathan and Maisie, she bumps into Katie in the stables who asks if Mark is Ryan's dad. Natasha's reaction confirms he is. Mark downs a glass of whisky then writes Natasha a letter before taking a shotgun and walking outside. Later, Natasha returns to Home Farm and finds the letter from Mark. She also finds the gun cabinet empty so heads outside to search for her bigamous husband. At the same time, Katie finds an upset Ryan in the village. She hopes they can sort things out and she can support him through this but Ryan walks off. As Natasha wonders through the woods yelling Mark's name, a gunshot rings out. Faye finds Ryan sitting in his car and insists he has to let her try to explain. She states she did what she thought was right. Ryan explains he grew up with a picture in his head of what his dad would've been like and she's killed that. Natasha finds Mark slumped against a tree. She believes he's dead until he starts talking. Natasha orders Mark to give her the gun. Mark hopes this means Natasha wants him to come home but Natasha makes it clear that won't happen. Natasha orders Mark to hand over the gun again. Mark wonders if the children would want him to come home. Natasha states they never want to see him again. She again begs for him to hand over the gun. Mark places the gun to his chin. He realises he can't go through with committing suicide so hands Natasha the shotgun and decides to face what he's done instead of running away again. As Mark goes to walk off, a gunshot echoes through the woods. Meanwhile, Maisie sits outside Home Farm sobbing. Nathan sits alongside her and comforts her. Ryan sits alone in his car outside the garage whilst Faye sits in the dark at Tenant House. At the same time, Natasha stands over Mark's lifeless body with a tear running down her face. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, hallway, living room, office, grounds, stables and woodland *Fields *Unknown road *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Maxwell Caulfield as Mark Wylde. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,960,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes